Journey of a wolf
by warburtonkatie485
Summary: read and find out the romance between Okita Souji and a half oni, half wolf Chizuru Yukimura. and how they grow closer. ( this is a story I will be one I will update when I feel like it)
1. Chapter 1

I don't have the best spelling.

But no flaming please.

How did I get in this situation again. One moment I was being chased and the next I had a sword pointed at my throat. The sent coming from these two no three people they smell like blood. The next thing I saw was darkness. I woke up tied up in a room an old man that kind of looked like an uncle came in and started untieing the ropes and lead me to a room full of men who all smelled of blood. I recognized the three of the men and their smells the one with dark purple hair; who smelled of blood and sweat. Then there was the red haired one who smelled of blood and sweets. And the last one she remembered from last night he had jet black hair that is tied up in a high pony tail; he smelled of blood and paper and ink. Then there was three other men that smelled of blood and sake.

The smallest of the three piped up and said "this kid is the witness he's tiny."

I was about to say something when the tallest on with red hair tied up in a ponytail said in a teasing voice "you're one to talk Heisuke your about the same size as him."

The boy named Heisuke snapped back "shut up old man!"

The red haired man looked at the smaller boy and said "old man? Me not so much but Shinpachi is another story."

The muscle one stared at his friend and said "Sano you basterd!"

Then the one that smelled of blood and paper and ink yelled "hay shut up! Your being loud." Then he looked at me with narrowed eyes and said "now how about you tell us what you were doing there so late at night?"

I replied with a truthful answer. "I was looking for my father Kodo Yukimura. But as I was fallowing his sent I ran into those men with red eyes and white hair and after that I ran into you three and by the way you knocking me out was not nesasary if you wanted me to go with you for something I would have."

After I told them my answer they looked at me astonished. The first one to snap out of the surprise he was in shot me with another question. "So you're the doctors douter what is your name? and what do you mean when you say that you're fallowing his sent? You mean it as a fier of speech right?"

I shook my head and said "No I mean it literally my sense of smell is as good as a wolfs sense of smell I can find anyone or any thing as long as I know the sent. And my name is Chizuru Yukimura and you the one who has the longest pony tail I'm a girl so don't call me a he."

Heisuke looked a little saprised. The man who had the black hair spoke up again. "Anyways I have decided that you should stay with us you would be of good use to us in finding stuff. You will stay with us under the pretext of being someone's page like Kondou San or Sanan san's."

Then the man that smelled of blood and sweets said; "No way Hijikata San you brought her back you should be the one to take care of her. And follow up question Chizuru chan what do we smell like to you?"

I thought for a second wether I should answer his question or not but then decided to humor him and tell him. I pointed to hijikata and said "you smell like blood and paper and ink." Then I pointed to the guy who asked me the question and said "you smell like blood and sweets. What's your name by the way?"

He replied with a laugh and said " I am Okita Souji and this is Hajimae Siato." He pointed to the person with the perpole hair tied in a low pony tail. "Then there's Hijikata San and Sanan San and the Baka treo Sanoske Harada, Shinpachi Nagakura, and Heisuke and finally there's Kondou San. Ok can you continue with the whole smell thing."

I complied with telling each of them there sent. After everyone looked at me like I was some foreign binging. Then he sighed

Hijikata spoke up again. "That aside you will stay with us until you find your father. In the meantime you will work to help us got that?!"

I stiffened and nodded. Hijikata gave a "humph!"

Okita San turned twored me and said in a tesing vice "Isn't it great you get to live for now that is.."


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days I stayed in the room that the Shinsengumi captains gave me; until one day Hijikata came to my room in a panic and flung the door open and yelled. "Chizuru you said you can track someone or something from a miles away! Can you leed us to the Choushu?!"

I looked back at him and asked "do you have something of there's that I can get a sent from?"

In answer to my question Hijikata held up a pice of cloth. I walked over to him and sniffed it and nodded and started to run in the detection of the smell. Eventually it led me to the Ikadia inn. I sniffed one last time to be sheer I was right; it was my first job and there was no way I was going to mess it up. After I was sheer that this was the place I nodded and pointed to the inn and said "this is it. This is the place you'll find them in their."

Hijikata looked at me searching for eney signs of doubt that I might have had but there was none. Finally he replied by saying "alright men were going in! If you see eney Choushu capucher them if they resist kill them!"

He then terned to me saying "you did well. Thank you for your help. It appears you weren't lying when you said you could sniff out eneyone or eney thing."

I nodded proudly. 'Of course I can I am hafe Oni hafe wolf.' I thought to myself as I heard a shout from inside saying "herry Souji's hert on the second floor he's cornered by a rounin!"

Then without thinking I ran into the battle. The minute I saw Souji coughing up blood and seeing him injured. I lost all my self control from the rage of seeing one of my friends hert got me. I felt my body changing as my white wolf ears and tail pop out and my white fur coat grow and small horns grow on my forehead. And right as the rounin was about to strike I leeped on top of him with my fangs bared and claws piercing into his chest. I recognized him as Kazama Chikage the worst person someone could ever meet. I knew him since we were kids and I never really liked him he always treated me like some pice of meet. Suddenly he spoke up in a annoyed tone.

"I never thought I'd see you here lest of all with these people. But I guess it works in my favor. I'll just take you with me."

I snarled at him warning him not to come any closer to me and Okita. Okita was saprised at the least. I was just about to make the finishing blow when he disappeared into thin air leaving a with the words. "I'll be back for you."

After all that happened Okita razed his sword in a defensive pastion in case if I were to attempt to attack him. But all I did was walk over to him and lay down infrount of him looking at him with calm eyes as to not have him feel threatened by my size. After a few minutes he re sheathed his sword seeing that I will do no harm. He came up to me and patted me on the head. Normally I would not condone such a action but seeing the situation I needed him to like me so I can help with the problems that the Shinsengumi had. 'I want to be helpful to them.' I thought then I had an idea. I stood up to Souji's saprise and waited for him to climb on my back.

He asked me "hay are you trying to tell me to get on your back?"

I nodded and waited for him to comeplie of course I could have just told him out loud but he would recognize my voice so I just sticked to body language. Finally he got on but the fighting had already stopped so I just carryed him out. When the others saw there jaws dropped.

Hijikata was the first to recover from the saprise and said. "Souji ware did you get that wolf?"

Okita just shrugged and replied. "I don't know I was just about to get sliced into bits when this giant wolf came in and knocked the ronin down and almost killed him. But the funny thing is that the guy disappeared into thin air. I thought that he would kill me to but instead it just lay down infrount of me and let me patt him."

The minute he said the word 'him' I growled and Heisuke said. "I don't think that he likes being called him."

Then Harada said "maybe it's a 'her' and not a 'him".

At that I nodded happily and Souji patted me again wail saying "sorry about that. Now I think I'll call you snow. Since you're as white as snow."

I nodded and started walking to HQ. When we got there Souji dismounted me and I ran off twored my room. On the way I heard shouting of how I shouldn't run. Once I got to my room I got dressed and shortly after the captions came bursting in talking about a white wolf. I told them to be quiet and decided to make up a silly legend about what they just saw. I said it was a special tipe of wolf that was hafe oni and hafe wolf. That it would only come when you really need her help and that she is tied to the people she helped and can help no one else and that she's bound to them for life. Now that I thought about it not all of it was a legend. She was bound to them for life and she was now always loyal to them. I was brought back to reality when Souji questioned whether the wolf would return or not. I said "that if it saved you then it is bound to them for life so in other words yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Not that long after the Shinsengumi had a meeting about how the Aizu domain finally gave them the recognition that they deserved. But what snapped me out of my days was when Hijikata said. "So will you come with us your nose will be of use to us?"

I nodded and agreed to come with. The next morning we set out for the Aizu domain to provide extra seaport in the battle. By the time we got there I could already smell the blood of the battle field. I started to feel nervous and stressed.

Harada noticed and asked me "what's was wrong."

I replied saying that "I can smell a hole lot of men that smelled of blood coming our way."

I pointed to the detection of a mountain. Harada frowned and called Hijikata over to here what I said. Once he heard what I said he asked "are you apcaelutly sheer that the people who you smell are the enemy?"

I nodded with apsaloot confidence and replied with "I smell some of the people that were at the Ikadia inn with them. They should be here by morning."

He just nodded and shoo's me away with a worrying look in his eyes. The next morning just as I said the Choushu appeared bringing with them a feeling of foreboding and battle. Once we got to the battlefield we split up I went with Hijikata to stop the Choushu from the Ikadia inn from doing seppuku. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Hijikata say something. "Chizuru can you sniff out the the enemy's ware about's for us?"

I nodded and stopped I already knew were they were I could smell them on the mountain a little ways away. I knew if I didn't transform then we wouldn't get there in time. I stopped walking and terned to Hijikata and asked. "How badly do you want to cache those guys?"

He terned and looked at me like I was stupid and said annoyed by the fact that I would ask him something like that. "Everything rides on the information we get from those guys."

I sighed and took my sword out of my belt and handed to him. But before he could say everything I interopted him by saying. "I can get you there in record time."

Suddenly white wolf ears and a tail pop out I felt my white fear grow and I felt the horns grow on my forehead. I terned to Hijikata he dropped my sword and his mouth was open. I yelled at him in a somewhat barking tone. "Stop staring at me and pick up my sword and get on my back we got to get you up that mountain right!"

Quickly he picked up my sword and got on my back.

"Hold on tight were going to go really fast." I said hopefully he's not too saprised to forget the mission and with that I leaped and ran all the way to the mountain were the enemy was.

On the way Hijikata started to talk. "So you were snow the whole time? And was that legend you told even true?"

I didn't hesitate in my answer. "I was snow the whole time and as for the legend; I made it up parts of it. But it is true that I have a contract with the Shinsengumi and that I will be loyal for life cause that's the way wolves are. And plus if I did betray the Shinsengumi then a fate worse than death would be waiting for me and I don't regret my decision in the least I wouldn't have it any other way!" At that moment he smiled at my words and replied with.

"Good words! as of today your our comrade!"

I howled happily. Suddenly I stopped. We were here I could smell them. Hijikata sensed that we were here and dismounted. And steeped twored the clearing ware all the samurai were. Just as one was about to slice open his gut. Hijikata jumped in and stopped them nocking some of them out wile I nocked the remaining out. He tied all of them up then tied all of them together in one big bundle. I grabbed the bundle with my teeth careful not to chow through the ropes and wated for Hijikata to get on my back again. Once we rejoined with the others I passed the bundle of people off to another member of the Shinsengumi and whated for instructions from Hijikata.

He simply just said "that we were all heading back home."

And that we had some things to talk about with all the captains there. And with that Hijikata got on my back and we went back to HQ.


	4. Chapter 4

The moment we got back Souji and Heisuke greeted us. Souji walked up to me and and started patting me and said. "Snow you came back to us. Are you going to stay with us from now on?"

Hijikata just terned to me and asked. "Can you please change into your original form? It will be easier to explain."

I shook my head and said. "I will only do it if we go inside and close the doors and make sure no one else sees other than the captains and you and the commander."

He nodded and started to make his way to the main meeting room. When I started following Hijikata toward the meeting room I passed by the captains and I looked at them. They looked saprised to say the least it was actually they're faces were pretty funny. I turned my head to face them and said. "So are you guys ganna come or you ganna stay there forever?"

They were brought back to reality and started to follow Hijikata and her too the meeting room. Once we got there Hijikata shut the door and said ok now can you transform back to your original form it be most appreciated."

I looked up at him and said. "Of course but can you dape your hiyori on top of my back?"

Hijikata crossed his arms and looked at me and said in a annoyed voice. "And why should I?"

I looked at him and replied with a "because I'll be naked when I transform back into my original form."

Hijikata's cheeks ternd a lite pink and took off his hiyori and draped it over my shoulders.

"Thank you." I shut my eyes and and felt my fur and claws resed. I felt my tale disappear and my ears fold down in my hair for no one is abol to see. I sat up and rap the hiyori around my self and looked back at the captains. Okita just looked baffled. As did the rest of the captions and the commander. Hijikata was the only one who didn't look too surprised. After about a minute it sunk in that I was snow and there were a whole lot of questions and everyone was talking at once until Hijikata had enough and yelled "EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Then there Okita rased his hand Hijikata nodded and Okita asked "so

Chizuru chan you were snow the whole time? And that man at the Ikidia inn acted as if he knew you; who was he? And if you did know him why'd you try to kill him?"

I let out a sigh and looked at him. "To answer your first question. Yes I was and still am snow because you gave me the name and when you give a crecher like me a name something happens but I will get to that later and it's pretty much all pros for you so there's no need to worry. Now to answer your second question yes I know that guy. I knew him since we were kids but I can't stand him I hate him! Don't get involved with that guy he's the worst scum on the face of the earth! And I saved you because I like the Shinsengumi and your kind and don't kill with out reson. And to answer your 3rd question I would kill that guy even if you weren't in trouble. I hate how every time he sees me he treats me like a pice of meat. And there's one other thing you should know about Kazuma. He is trying to get me to be his wife."

There was a loud "EH?!" Every one looked at me surprised.

But I chirped up again with "But you don't have to worry I belong to Okita San he's my master and I can only do what

Okita San says. I will never leave Okita San my master."

I bowed my head low to the ground in front of him and looked up at him and smiled at him. Thare was another "EH?!" Every one looked at Okita.

Okita looked around and said "don't look at me this is new to me too!"

He looks back to me and says "what do you mean by master? And that you can only do what I say?"

I look up and reply. " to answer your first question you gave me a name. The person who named me makes a bond the moment you named me. And as for your second question when you named me that bond gave you a very unique power it's called sacred word binding. Sacred word binding is the power to give me orders and I can't refuse them no matter what they are. You can try it if you want."

Okita thought for a minute and said "braid Hijikata san's hair."

I felt invisible strings pull my body toward Hijikata San I found my fingers start to undo the ponytail he had and before I knew what I was doing I started to braid his hair down his back. And tied it once it got to his waist. When I was done and went back to Okita's side I noticed that Hijikata San looked at me like he was ganna kill me. I looked at Okita and said "is this to your satisfaction master?"

He looks back at me and replied "OK I bliveve you. Sacred word binding exists and also can you not call me master it's weird Okita is fine and I'll call you chizuru when your in human form ok."

I smiled and nodded. I was so happy my ears and tail popped out. The minute they did my tail started waging. Souji blinked and laughed and thought 'this is ganna be awesome.'


End file.
